Too Young
by Jillie062
Summary: [Yakari, Michi, Kenyako] [Revision in process] Hikari's perfect life is ripped apart when she is raped and becomes pregnant at 15. And the attacker is closer than she knows...
1. Chapter the First

I decided to rewrite this because I didn't like the pace that was set up. More importantly, I want to make this a believable Yakari with a stronger Sorato set-up. Most of the fic will be the same, but not all.

Ages:

Iori: 13 (grade 8)

Hikari, Takeru, Ken, Daisuke, Miyako: 15 (grade 10)

Mimi, Koushiro: 16 (grade 11)

Yamato, Taichi, Sora: 17 (grade 12)

Jyou: 19 (sophomore in college)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Too Young**_

_**Chapter the First **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The building towered threateningly above her, casting a shadow that fell over her even from the bench she sat at a good distance from the main doors. Why it looked so frightening, she could not decide, but the building was meant to be more of a sanctuary than a fear-provoking icon. It was only a hospital–well, the clinic attached to the hospital, to be more precise.

She shuttered against the wind and pulled her legs up to her chest, leaning further back against the bench as she did.

"I should have gone to school," she whispered bitterly, speaking only to the mist that appeared when she let out a breath of air. She checked her cell phone for the time, realizing that school had already let out and her brother would probably have just gotten home.

But school, like the clinic, made her blood run cold by the very sight of it. If she had gone to school, she would have had to pretend like everything was normal. To her credit, she had gone Wednesday, only to take an important test in Biology, but she had gone just the same. She spent the day hiding in the backs of classrooms, outright telling her friends not to speak to her.

A sad smile tugged at her lips. Yes, she had told them not to bother her. They were worried that she was in trouble and she yelled in their faces. But the most painful part had been when Takeru looked at her; a mix of guilt, sorrow, and hopelessness glazing his beautiful blue eyes. He hadn't fought with her like Miyako or Daisuke: when she told him to leave her alone, that was just what he did. _Stop thinking about that now._

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Her head snapped up and she was forcefully pulled from her thoughts. She shook her head violently–a little _too_ zealously, for such a simple question.

She eyes the man in front of her; an older gentleman with nearly all grey hair, light, kind brown eyes, and a gentle smile. He looked like the kind of person whom one could tell her deepest, darkest, most fearful secret, and he would do anything in his power to help.

He was one of the doctors at the clinic, judging by the white overcoat and dark circles under his eyes. "You've been outside of here most of the week. Is there something you need help with?"

She shook her head again, calmly this time.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he pried.

Another shake. Her mouth was dry now, seeing how this kind old man could see something was wrong just by looking at her. _Is it really that obvious?_

"Shouldn't you have been in school?"

"I was…thinking," she managed finally, trying to keep her breathing even and her face neutral. "I'm fine, really."

"Well," he said, giving her a good look up and down, "if I may suggest so, perhaps you should think somewhere a little warmer. It is January, and if you keep sitting outside all day, you'll catch a frightful cold. Then you may not be outside the hospital, but rather in it."

She nodded softly, casting her eyes downward. She thought the old man, who had seemed so kind at first glance, (until she realized that he _knew_ something was wrong with her at first glance, and then he became a nosy old crone) should mind his own business. Sure, it was January, but the weather more resembled October than anything. She could sit outside if she wanted to.

"What's your name?"

"Hikari," she whispered softly, forcing the old man to lean in to hear her speaking.

"It's nice to meet you Hikari. My name is Mitusi Ryousei and I work at the clinic. If you ever need my help, please do not hesitate to pay me a visit. I'm at work almost all the time," he added with a quirky smile.

"I'm fine," she replied firmly, taking a stand to make herself feel bigger. "I have to go."

Doctor Mitusi just nodded his head politely as Hikari stalked off. When she rounded the corner and out of his sight, she ran. She ran away from him, the clinic, and all the problems that had brought her outside the building.

She ran until her breaths became forced and her heart thumped in her chest so loudly that she couldn't hear her own thoughts.

Oh Kami, how did this happen to her? She was always a good person, kind and just and honest. She helped save two worlds; she was by far the last person who deserved this.

"Why didn't I just go inside?" she demanded of herself. Well, that was easy enough to answer. Going inside would lead to her talking, telling people what had happened. If people knew then it wouldn't just be a nightmare that seemed to follow her around in the waking world. It would be reality and Hikari couldn't handle that.

She couldn't handle it if Taichi or Takeru or anyone for that matter knew what had happened to her. They wouldn't look at her the same way if they knew that her innocence had been stolen.

No, she'd rather carry her heavy, shattered heart alone than tell her friends or family. Maybe it would come out eventually, for she knew that she could not hold off getting checked out at the clinic for very much longer, but now was not the time.

She even dared to hope that it would all just go away before she had to face the reality of it all.

Before she knew it, Hikari had run all the way to her apartment complex. She took a moment to catch her breath, leaning against the brick wall and swallowing the cool air greedily.

Finally, when she had regained her normal breathing pattern, Hikari entered the building, preparing herself for her brother's angry interrogation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yagami Taichi, or Tai as he was commonly called, sat with his legs crossed Indian-style, a psychology book resting on his knees. He idly tapped his mercilessly chewed pencil against his leg, emitting a soft noise from his track pants. Discouraged, he slammed the book closed and unceremoniously threw it on the ground in front of him.

Beside him, leaning against the couch with his knees drawn up and an identical book being held up against his thighs, was Tai's best friend, Ishida Yamato. Following suit, the young blonde calmly closed the book and set it by his feet. "Giving up?" he asked.

"I can't concentrate, Matt. I swear I'm going to kill her when she gets home." Taichi ran his hand through his unruly brown hair. He tugged at his blue polo with annoyance. "I'm not even joking; her ass is mine when she gets back."

As if on cue, the front door creaked open, and Yagami Hikari slid in through the frame and door. She pushed it closed, leaning heavily on the door and sighing softly. A few stray strands of her newly dyed black hair fell into her face, which she pulled behind her ear before letting her book-bag slide off of her shoulder onto the floor.

Taichi jumped over the couch, landing in a crouching position, glaring up at his younger sister. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Taichi, it's four in the afternoon, where could I have been?"

"You skipped school again. That's the fourth time this week. Where the fuck were you?"

Hikari shifted uncomfortably under her brother's angry gaze. She couldn't let his anger weaken her; she couldn't confess where she had been.

"I don't see how it's any of your damn business, Taichi."

Temporarily thrown off, Taichi remained silent as Hikari stalked passed him, intent on finding sanctuary in her room. She stopped, however, when his hand suddenly darted out and grabbed onto her forearm and turned her back to face him.

"It's my business so long as Mom and Dad are in America."

"Let go of me," Hikari demanded. When her older brother made no signs of relinquishing his hold on her, Hikari tore herself away, turning and walking away again.

"Get back here!"

Hikari turned on her heel and stared Taichi down. His fists were balled up and his knuckles were turning white; his face was flushed red with intensity. "Don't tell me what to do! Just stay out of my life!"

And with that Hikari disappeared into the hallway down towards her room, leaving Taichi standing there.

"Do you see what I mean?" Taichi asked of Yamato, who had been witness to the whole scene. "There's no talking to her," Tai continued. "She won't listen to me and I can't call Mom because then they'll never leave us alone again. I just don't get why she's trying to rebel or whatever."

Taichi collapsed on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Well, I could be wrong, but I didn't notice too much talking. It was more like whoever could yell the loudest was right. And Hikari definitely won that one," Matt assessed as he sat down beside his friend.

"What else can I do Yamato? She's never been like this before; she's the good child. It's like all of a sudden she's a different person. Last Friday she didn't come home at all; she spent the weekend locked in her room; she dyed her hair black; she skipped school four out of five days this week; and she won't speak to Takeru or me or any of her friends. That is not my little sister." Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "It's got to be an alien in disguise!"

Yamato smirked at his friend. Leave it to Tai to make the most outlandish assumptions. "It's just a phase," he reasoned. "Hey, don't you have football tonight?"

Taichi jumped to his feet. "Shit!" He pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and read the digital clock. "I'm going to be late!"

"Get moving," Matt advised. "I'll let myself out."

Taichi nodded gratefully before grabbing his football bag from the corner of the room and rushing out the door. Yamato stood up, collected his belongings, and put them into his bag. Looking uncertainly down the hallway to where the bedrooms were, Yamato decided that he'd check up on Hikari before leaving.

Standing outside the door, Yamato found it to be slightly ajar. He rapped his knuckles on the wooden door and it opened silently. Hikari was sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the wall. She almost didn't notice when Yamato stepped inside the pink bedroom.

Her head snapped up, sending a few strands of hair into her face. The crimson orbs poured into him for only a brief second before returning to the wall. "Did Taichi send you to check up on me?" she inquired icily.

"Nah. But since I'm here, what's up kiddo?"

"I'm not a child, Yamato."

He certainly didn't' need to be told that. Hikari was anything but childlike anymore. Having grown to nearly five and a half feet, and still growing, she was not the size of a child. Her hair had grown out passed her shoulders, and with it being black now, accentuated the paleness of her skin, making Yamato wonder if it felt as silky soft as it looked. Then there were the curves that had come with growing up; her shapely hips and breasts were hard to miss with her otherwise petite figure.

"No," he mused softly, "you're not."

He sat down on the bed beside her, mimicking her by leaning his back against the wall and letting his feet dangle off the edge. "Personally, I find staring at the wall to be very amusing. A pink wall, especially. A very pink wall…" Yamato waited for a reaction, but Hikari sat perfectly still with her eyes staring at the nothingness in front of her.

They stayed like that for while, until Yamato's cell phone rang. "Hello," he said, his voice oozing with irritation.

"Hey Yamato, where you at? Practice started a half hour ago." Ryouki, the drummer of the Teenage Wolves, was on the other line. He was a somewhat moronic young man; having spent two years in America, he became quite fond of some illegal herbs and was never the same after. He was one of the more popular of the boys at Odaiba High School, not in league with Yamato or Taichi, but popular nonetheless. He tan skin, black hair, dark eyes, and muscular body made him a good friend to all the ladies; especially Takenouchi Sora.

"When did we schedule that? I never heard about it."

"We made plans yesterday. Sora was supposed to tell Tai to tell you."

"I didn't get the message," Yamato replied, his annoyance growing. Sora and he weren't on the best of terms at the time, so he didn't doubt that she'd 'forgotten' to mention it. "I'll be over soon."

Goodbyes were exchanged and Yamato pocketed his cell phone. "Hikari…"

"You know where the door is, Yamato. Feel free to let yourself out." And with that last cold remark, Hikari pulled back her covers and climbed under them, dismissing Yamato from her presence.

"My, my, Hika, that was exceptionally unkind of you to say. I never thought you had an ounce of meanness in you. My mistake."

She sighed softly at his words, wanting to call him back and apologize, but if he stayed any longer she would wind up telling him what had happened. She'd rather he think of her as a cruel person than know the truth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MMkay, that concludes the first chapter. Feel free to review or PM me.


	2. Chapter the Second

_**Too Young**_

_**Chapter the Second**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

There was this nagging feeling biting at the back of Yamato's thoughts all the way over to band practice. It wasn't in Hikari's nature to be cold, it was a task for her to be mean. He shouldn't have played off what she said so carelessly, he should have stayed and made her tell him what was wrong.

Yamato sighed, pushing open the door to the auditorium. By some stroke of luck (or maybe just a family connection), the Teenage Wolves were allowed to use Odaiba's theatre for two hours up to four days a week. The room was great for playing in; the music didn't bounce off the walls back at them, confusing the sound.

Ryouki looked up from his drums. "Tsk, tsk, an hour late."

"Well maybe if one of the people in the _band_ told me about _band_ practice I would have been here. Going through two third parties is not the most effective way to do things."

Yutaka and Akira snickered at each other.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryouki replied, "whatever. Let's just make this hour count."

Yamato rolled his eyes, annoyed. He took his guitar out of the case and met the group on the stage. An hour of practice was going to feel more like ten minutes, Yamato enjoyed it so much. He always became completely absorbed in the music, freeing his mind from the angst of reality.

As it turned out, an hour did pass as quickly as ten minutes would have. The group was half-way through their last song when the door was nudged open. Yamato's fingers froze against his guitar as he watched Sora try to creep in unnoticed.

"Ryouki, I thought you explained to her that this is a closed session. Didn't we already ask you to talk to her about waiting outside?"

"Relax, Yamato," Ryouki answered coolly. "It's five after; technically we've been done for five minutes."

Yamato just glared at Ryouki. He didn't feel much like arguing at the moment. He pulled the guitar strap over his head and set the instrument in its case. The other members followed suit.

Sora skipped up, hands behind her back, looking tentatively at Yamato. "I'm sorry I interrupted," she said smoothly, pouting out her lip slightly. "I keep asking Ryouki if I can come here to watch, but apparently visitors are too distracting."

Yamato snorted. "Sora, we don't let anyone stay and watch. It's practice, not preview day. You don't get special treatment."

"I used to."

_Before you cheated on me?_ "Well, the rule as it is now stands. Have Ryouki play for you at his place."

"Ignore him, babe," Ryouki said, jumping off the stage and wrapping his arm around her waist. "You can come watch us next week."

The two exchanged glares for a moment.

"I don't want to cause trouble," Sora stated, seeing that Yamato was still a long way away from forgiving her.

"Nonsense," Ryouki chided, "it's no trouble, right Yamato?"

"Whatever," Yamato muttered, "watch, don't watch, I don't particularly care what you do." Yamato picked up his case and walked around to the stairs, not giving them another glance.

"Yamato, wait," Sora called after he had nearly reached the door. She ran to catch up to him. "Can we talk?"

"What is there to say?" he asked, his voice icy.

"I made a mistake," she began.

"I've heard this before."

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"It's a little late for that."

"We've been friends for years, Yama, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"We stopped being just friends three years ago, didn't that mean anything to you?"

Sora stayed silent, filled with pain and regret that she didn't know how to convey to Yamato in a way he would understand. She had hurt him, he was angry; those were the facts, plain and simple.

Yamato pursed his lips. He knew he couldn't walk out with things as they were. "Sora—." Yamato's phone rang.

Yamato really hated cell phones. They _always _rang at the most unappealing times. It was like some cosmic force was out to ruin lives via cell phones. Still, he found himself digging into his pocket for the damn ringing gizmo.

"Yeah?"

"I'm calling in a favor."

"Hey, Taichi, it's nice to hear from you. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Yourself?"

"Seriously, Yamato, I'm calling in a favor."

Yamato sighed. Taichi wasn't usually this irritating. "What do you want?"

"Spend the night at my place. The team is doing some stupid 'bonding' thing and everyone is spending the night at Ichiro's place. I'm the captain so I can't not go, but I really don't want to leave Hikari home alone. She might not be there when I get back, but if you're there, you can keep an eye on her. Crash on the couch or in my room, watch pay-per-view, eat everything in the kitchen, I really don't care. Just make sure she stays at home and out of trouble."

"Fine, whatever, just remember this the next time _I_ call in a favor."

Yamato shook his head, agitated. "I have to go," he said, the desire to speak to Sora having expired during his brief conversation with Taichi.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hikari stood nervously, rubbing her right arm and shifting her weight from one hip to the other in an unconscious effort to calm her body. She knew that Taichi would be finishing his football practice within the next half hour, and would be home not long after.

If she was out again when he returned he would strangle her, no doubt. Hikari shifted her weight again and looked at the clock. She'd been there for an hour already. _Where was he?_

She heard a cough, a forced clearing of one's throat, from behind her. Whirling around at once, Hikari saw that Doctor Mitusi had appeared.

"Hikari, was it?"

She nodded.

"Nurse Fuji said you were waiting for me."

She nodded again.

"You've been here for an hour?"

Another nod.

"Not very talkative, eh?" he joked softly. "Well let's go to the room and see if that doesn't allow for more than a yes-or-no answer."

Hikari followed Doctor Mitusi into one of the patient rooms, eyeing left and right as she closed the space between herself and the door. He gestured for her to take a seat up on the bed, which she did, hopping up and drawing her knees to her chest in one fluid motion.

"What can I do for you, Hikari?"

Hikari stayed silent for a few moments. Doctor Mitusi sat on a chair against the wall opposite her, waiting patiently for her to speak. Again Hikari found herself thinking that this man had a kind face; something about him told her she could trust him.

"I…need to get tested," she said, turning red with embarrassment.

Doctor Mitusi nodded. "That's a simple enough task. I'll need a urine sample and a blood sample. Anything else?"

Hikari felt insulted. He spoke as though it was no big deal, as if it had been an irresponsible mistake, like leaving the lights on in the car. "No," she answered, trying to keep her voice from reflecting her annoyance.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Her head jerked up, surprised. "Talk about it? What do you mean?" Was it that obvious?

"Sometimes talking about it, taking some of the weight off your shoulders, it tends to help." Doctor Mitusi studied the young girl's features. She looked scared. "Why don't we start with the samples? I'll get the materials for the blood one, and the bathroom is through the door behind you."

Hikari found herself nodding again.

The doctor flashed Hikari a quick smile as he stood and exited the room. He wondered if the fear he saw on her face was caused by regret, for not being prepared. He didn't think so. Her eyes told him that this situation was not brought on by any consent of her own. "Poor girl," he mumbled aloud, gathering the supplies necessary to draw blood.

He returned to the room after two minutes and Hikari was sitting at the chair with a swinging piece of plastic that could be brought to lie flat out in front of her.

"Smart girl," he said, pulling up his chair in front of her. "Let's see your veins."

Hikari held out her right arm and pulled up the sleeve to her navy hooded top. Doctor Mitusi flicked the inside of her elbow a few times, nodded, and tied the elastic band around her bicep.

Hikari winced as the needle sank into her skin. This was the first time she'd been poked with a needle without her mother or Taichi there, she realized. The thought made the pain worsen.

"It will be a few hours before we'll have the results."

"I'll wait," Hikari said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do to get them processed a little quicker."

Hikari stood and navigated her way out and around the plastic desk of the chair. "Thank you," she said as he held the door open for her.

She took her time getting to the seats in the waiting area, knowing she had a couple hours to spare before she could leave. There was one magazine that looked slightly interesting, and she spent almost an hour perusing it, reading all the articles that were scattered between the advertisements.

When she reached the back cover, she laid it back on the little table next to her. A number of brochures were lining the wall above it. She glanced at them, reading the titles to herself.

How to Manage Gastritis, An Overview of Contraception Techniques, STIs, Eating Healthy in University, What to do if You or Someone You Know is Raped…

Hikari turned away and sank into her chair. Maybe she would just sit quietly for a while.

"Hikari?"

Hikari's eyes widened. _Oh no._

"Hikari! Hey!"

"Hi Jyou, what are you doing here?"

"I intern here for one of my classes. What brings you here?"

"I, uh, well… I was looking to see if I could volunteer here. I figured it would look good for my applications if I had some more volunteer activities."

"It's good to be thinking ahead, it will help," Jyou said, "although you might be a little too young for the clinic to use you."

Hikari could see Doctor Mitusi approaching them. "Was anyone looking for some volunteer help?" she asked before he had a chance to speak.

Doctor Mitusi's face scrunched in confusion before he realized what she was doing. "Unfortunately, no. You don't have anything, or well, there isn't anything for you to do. Hello Jyou, it's good to see you."

"You too, Doctor Mitusi, I'd better get back to work now, though. Good seeing you Hikari."

She gave him a weak smile as he turned and continued on his way. "Thank you for finding out so quickly."

"Ah, well, you know, I didn't want you to have to wait here for hours, it's late enough as it is."

Hikari nodded, "thank you."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Yamato found the key to get in nestled among the seven packs worth of gum wrappers in his book bag's front pocket the same time he reached the door. The kitchen clock chimed ten times as Yamato was removing his shoes. His hair was still damp from the quick shower he'd taken before packing up and heading out from his apartment. "Hikari?" he called.

No answer.

He threw his book bag onto the couch as he made his way to the hallway. He wondered if she had gone to bed early. "Hikari," he called again, just outside her door. It was just barely open so Yamato knocked and used the force of his knuckles to open it more.

It was empty.

"Shit." Yamato smacked his forehead, frustrated. He drew out his cell phone and called her, only to hear the phone vibrate on her bed. "Shit."

Yamato debated calling Taichi but decided to wait a while. He returned to the living room and hopped over the back of the couch. He flipped on the television; Taichi had left the cartoon station on. Yamato shrugged, it would do.

It wasn't until halfway through a second episode of Power Puff Girls that he heard a key at the front door. Yamato quickly switched the channel and crossed his arms, fixing his stare at the entrance.

Hikari walked in noiselessly, slipping out of her shoes and setting the key on the kitchen counter as she headed to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. She didn't see Yamato.

He coughed to get her attention.

Hikari jumped and dropped the unopened bottle to the ground. Yamato pulled back the right side of his bottom lip. He hadn't meant to scare her. "Where have you been?"

Hikari's heart was pounding. For a second she had thought… no, she was just overreacting. "I went for a walk," she said, forcing her voice to be level while her pulse still thundered in her ears. "Why are you here?"

Yamato let his arms drop. "Taichi is out for the night. He asked me to come here and eat his food and watch TV and—."

"Look after me?" she finished for him. She shook her head, "typical," she muttered. She reached down and retrieved the water bottle before walking towards the hall.

Yamato climbed over the couch. "Hey wait. Taichi's just worried, you know?"

Hikari bit her lip. "I know." She turned and looked up at him. "I'm sorry… about earlier."

She looked so sad staring up at him; Yamato couldn't understand why or how to change it. He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. "It's cool," he said placidly, "you can make it up to me by helping pick out which movie Taichi is buying me tonight."

He could tell she was debating saying no, but she gave him a half smile in compliance. "Fine. I just have to change."

Yamato sauntered back to the couch feeling victorious. He flipped the station from what he'd absently put it on (a special on farm animals giving birth) to the movie channels. Hikari joined him and sank down onto the couch, out of her jeans and into sweatpants and a hoodie that was obviously not her size.

"No chick flicks," Yamato warned, almost getting a smile out of her. They spent the next few minutes debating between two movies, where Yamato did all of the debating and Hikari just shook her head at his indecisiveness.

Finally he decided on an action adventure film over a horror movie. Hikari got up and made him some popcorn while waiting, which he gratefully devoured in the first nine minutes.

Forty minutes into the movie the doorbell rang. Yamato growled in annoyance, pressing down hard on the pause button before going to answer. "This had better be good."

Yamato yanked the door open. "Takeru?"

"Yamato? What are you doing here?"

"I practically live here."

"Oh." He paused awkwardly. "Is Hikari here?"

"Let me see." Yamato turned his head and spoke to Hikari. "Takeru's here, do you want me to let him in?" He studied her features before turning back to Takeru. "She's not here right now. I can tell her you stopped by."

He began to close the door, blocking out Takeru's protests, but Hikari had jumped up and now put her hand on his wrist to stop his movement. She eyed him disapprovingly before stepping outside the apartment.

"Five minutes and the movie goes back on," Yamato called as he collapsed back down.

Hikari closed the door behind her. "Takeru, hi."

"Sorry it's so late, but I thought I'd bring you the work you missed." He pulled his book bag off his back and squatted down to open it on the ground.

"Thank you."

"You'd do the same for me," he shrugged, pulling her books out all at once and standing to hand them to her. As she began to take them he noticed something that drew her attention also.

She was wearing his hoodie.

Takeru couldn't help but smile, and Hikari couldn't help but be embarrassed. Neither spoke of it.

"Are you going to be in school Monday?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to talk to us?"

"…I don't know."

Takeru shut his eyes for a moment. "Hikari, we've been friends for years. Whatever is going on, you can talk to me."

"I'll see you Monday." Hikari opened the door and went in, leaving Takeru out in the hall. "Thanks," she added, not looking at him before shutting the door.


	3. Chapter the Third

_**Too Young**_

_**Chapter the Third**_

She had fought it valiantly. Used everything available to her to prevent it from happening. She spent hours doing the homework for the week she missed school. She looked over her notes for every subject _three_ times. She watched several of those immensely dull discovery channel specials. (One was on the history of cement.) She even cleaned the living room and kitchen which needed a good scrubbing very badly.

But, despite all her efforts, Monday morning could not be held back.

Hikari tried to ignore it. She pretended that her alarm didn't go off. Unfortunately, she had to get up. Whether she wanted to or not, she had to go to school. She had to start acting like everything was back to normal.

She didn't know how to go back to being her old self. She felt like a completely different person. But she couldn't be a different person. Not if she wanted to keep her secret safe.

Hikari only had one class with Takeru and Daisuke in the morning. Normally the three of them sat in the front left corner. Often they were chastised for passing notes or whispering quietly to each other. She didn't know what she could say to them, what to write in a note and pass along. Luckily there was a test in that class and Hikari was able to sneak off to the back of the room.

The moment of truth didn't come until lunch. Hikari walked apprehensively towards the table they always shared. She had spent the morning talking herself up, preparing herself. Miyako, Takeru, and Daisuke were already sitting. Hikari stopped just short of the table, not knowing what to do.

"So has your PMS bitch-fest finally ended?" Miyako asked as she slid over to let Hikari sit.

Hikari smiled apologetically. She didn't want to be reminded of her approaching monthly problem. It was due to come within the next day or so and she was not looking forward to it. "Uh, yes. I'm sorry about…about my bitch-fest."

"I wouldn't say you were bitchy," Takeru interjected from the opposite side of the table, "just antisocial."

"What was up with you?" Miyako asked.

Hikari sat with her mouth open, unable to speak. What could she say to explain her behavior?

"Come on guys, it's Hikari's business. If she doesn't want to talk about it to us, then she doesn't have to."

Everyone looked at Daisuke. It was unusually sensitive of him to tell others not to pry. He was the nosiest person practically ever. Hikari could have kissed him she was so grateful. "I just had some…stuff going on. I needed some time alone to work it out." There. She had answered. Sort of.

"Is everything okay?" Miyako asked. "I mean, have you taken care of your 'stuff'?"

Hikari nodded. "I really am sorry though. I didn't handle myself so well."

Takeru couldn't help but agree. "Skipping school for a week probably wasn't the smartest decision you've ever made."

And that was that. All three of them had forgiven Hikari and though they wanted to, they weren't going to ask what had happened. Now she only had to figure out how to get herself to stop focusing on it.

"Who are you texting?" Daisuke asked Miyako, watching her stick her hands in her purse every few minutes so that no teacher could see her using her cell phone.

"Ken."

"Oh, I should have known. How is your boything? I haven't seen him in a few weeks."

"He's been acting funny. I don't know what's up with him, but the past couple weeks we've barely hung out. He won't let me come over." Miyako glanced over to Hikari with sudden intensity. "Is your weirdness related to his weirdness? Have you two fallen for each other and keeping it from me? Have you been running off to be with him? Oh imagine it!" she cried dramatically, arms in the air, "my best friend and my boy…thing."

"No," Hikari said simply.

Takeru and Daisuke were looking at Miyako with confusion on their faces. She sighed. "Iori was right; I really am not funny."

"Don't worry about it, that's why you have me," Daisuke explained.

"Oh, that reminds me! I have great news. I spoke to Mimi over the weekend. She's going to study abroad for a year. She's coming here!"

"That's great, Miya, but how does my being available to provide humor for your enjoyment make you remember to tell us that?"

"It didn't," Miyako answered with a smile. "I always try to block you out when I expect something stupid to come out of your mouth. Mimi was just what came into my mind at the time. But let me tell you the best part. She's staying with me!"

Hikari half-listened as Daisuke and Miyako argued over the comment Miya had made. She could feel Takeru's eyes on her, forcing her to focus on the packaged silverware she had grabbed for the lunch she wasn't going to eat.

Still, Mimi spending a year here was exciting news. Hikari wasn't totally incapable of positive feelings. She decided to be brave and look up at Takeru, finding his bright blue eyes fixed on her.

"I'm sure Sora will be thrilled," Hikari said, unable to come up with anything else to say.

Takeru nodded. "Yamato too. I remember when he had the biggest crush on her. It was around the time we got back from the Digital World. I used to tease him about it."

It was a small one, but for a second Hikari had a feeling that maybe she could get on with her life after all. Takeru was always good at smoothing out tense moments.

Lunch went by at a fairly reasonable rate. Hikari mostly observed the conversation without participating in it. At the end of the period Miyako and Hikari headed off together to class. Miyako was incredibly skilled at carrying on a conversation without any input from a second party. She told Hikari all about Ken's strange behavior and what she thought it could be from.

It was more difficult to concentrate in class than with her friends. She tried, really she did, but she would look around and wonder if she was really fooling anyone. Could they see that she wasn't the same person that had sat in that very seat only two weeks ago?

Hikari felt sick. She felt as though her heart was jumping into her throat. She leaned back in her chair and breathed deeply. Closing her eyes tightly she forced the thoughts in her head out of her attention. It was irrational—and very counterproductive to her attempts at normalcy—to wonder what sort of perceptive capabilities her classmates possessed.

Luckily, the rest of the day passed without anything of interest occurring. Hikari spent most of her time staring blankly at the front board, taking very few notes and retaining absolutely none of the information.

She found Takeru waiting next to her locker after she finished her final class. "Hey, Hikari, can I walk you home?"

A small smile managed to make its way on Hikari's lips. She opened her locker and blindly grabbed for her books. She didn't remember what classes had book assignments and she had no desire to open her agenda to check. After a few seconds of pointless deliberation she grabbed the two books on top.

Hikari turned to Takeru to say she was ready, but she was distracted by several loud voices. Takeru, who was leaning lazily against the locker next to Hikari's, tilted his head back to see what was going on.

It was Daisuke and the rest of the football team. One was using Daisuke's shoulders to push himself off the ground and land in front of the maroon haired boy. It seemed they were making fun of him, the way they were swarming around him and laughing.

"Did you call your mommy and tell her that you went potty all by yourself today?"

"Oh, won't she be so proud? Little Daisuke is such a big boy!"

"Screw you guys. You're all assholes. I don't know why I put up with you." Daisuke shrugged off one of the guy's arms off his shoulder and went to open his locker.

"What's going on?" Takeru asked.

One of the guys, a short, black haired junior that Hikari did not know the name of turned and smiled at them maliciously. "We're just having some fun at Daisuke's expense."

Hikari heard a few choice words being muttered under Daisuke's breath.

"You see, we like to get together and let loose every once and a while," the junior continued.

"But Daisuke got looser than he could handle," added a second.

"It was the damn rum. Tastes too good," a third added in.

"Daisuke couldn't hold his liquor, but like an intoxicated idiot, he chose to go home."

"He threw up all over the kitchen floor."

"And now Mommy won't let Daisuke do anything. It's school, practice, and straight home." The junior gave Daisuke a pat on the back as he walked by. "It would be wrong if we didn't grill him for it."

"Whatever," Daisuke growled. "Don't you think I've suffered enough? She came into my room the next morning banging two pots together. And I can't do anything for the rest of the month. Lay off."

Hikari gave Daisuke a sympathetic half smile. She wasn't sure that she approved of him drinking, but she felt bad nonetheless.

"Come on, Hikari," Takeru said, putting a hand on her back as he moved forward. "See you tomorrow Daisuke."

"Yeah, see you."

"By Dai," Hikari added over her shoulder.

* * *

Feeling bad for Daisuke was enough to distract her all the way home. She and Takeru almost had a normal conversation while walking to her apartment. Between discussing Daisuke and being caught up on what she missed the previous week, she was able to feel a little like her old self for a while.

When Hikari was back in the apartment all she wanted to do was take a long shower. She set her bag and coat in her room and headed towards the bathroom. The door was closed. "Taichi?" she said, knocking.

The door opened abruptly. It wasn't Taichi. Yamato was standing with his hand on the doorknob. There was a towel wrapped around his waist. There were little drops of water spread across his chest and stomach, and water dripping from his hair.

Hikari had no idea Yamato had the kind of body she was seeing now. His abs were clearly divided into six sections. She saw for the first time that his body was very toned. Not that the state of Yamato's torso had ever crossed her mind, it still did surprise her that she had been unaware of it.

She looked up at Yamato feeling very awkward. He was standing calmly, smirking at her. "Why are you in my shower?" she questioned.

"Well, it all comes down to the fact that your brother is an idiot. I gave him a ride home today and his way of repaying my kindness was to spray shaving cream in my hair."

Hikari couldn't keep eye contact. She was too embarrassed. "Oh," was all she could think of to say. "I'm just going to go back to my room, then." She quickly took a step towards her room. There was too much boy there for her to handle, given the circumstances.

"Hey Hikari," Yamato said before she could get away, "you don't have to feel bad about checking me out."

Hikari scoffed and glared at him. "Oh, _please; _get over yourself."

The satisfied smirk was still on Yamato's face, even as she stalked off to her room and out of sight.

* * *

Sora heaved a heavy sigh. She was lying on her stomach on her bed, looking at an old photo album. She had put it together a couple of summers ago. _Sora and Yamato_ was written carefully in marker on the front.

The front ones were from before they were teenagers, when she still wore that ridiculous helmet hat. The majority were taken with other members of their group in the photos as well. Slowly they shifted to them with family members, as Yamato had started going with Sora to all her family's gatherings. Further into the album, the pictures were mostly of just the two of them, smiling happily at the camera. Many were of the two of them kissing or hugging, or of her wrapped up in his arms.

There was a knock on the door.

Sora bolted up and stuffed the album under her pillow. "Come in."

Yamato's frame became clear as he slowly opened the door.

"I didn't think you'd come," she said, clearly very happy.

"Yeah, well, you said this was important," he answered.

"Come sit down."

Yamato hesitated, crossed his arms, and hesitated some more before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "Well, go ahead then."

Sora bit her lip as she tried to concentrate her thoughts. There was so much she wanted to say, to make him understand. "I…miss you," she whispered.

Yamato snorted. "That's probably something you should have considered a little earlier."

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" Sora said, raising her voice. "It's just you were gone for three weeks and Ryouki and I were hanging out and one day he kissed me. I wanted to tell you! To talk to you; I wanted to figure out—."

"Which of us you wanted to be with?"

She had no words to respond to that. Truth was she wanted to be with both of them. She liked them both for different reasons. Yamato was so cool and smart and thoughtful. But Ryouki was so daring and spontaneous and dangerous.

"How long was it after you first kissed until you slept together? I was only gone for three weeks, like you said, so it couldn't have been for that long."

Yamato's words were like daggers. She didn't want to answer that. "I…we…it happened a few days later. I went to talk to him about the kiss. I told him I was going to tell you and that I didn't think we should hang out until I'd straightened things out with you."

Forcing down the words that wanted to come out, Yamato instead rubbed his hands roughly against his face. "I don't know what to tell you Sora. I don't forgive you for what you did. I'm not going to try just to make you feel better about yourself."

"Yamato, please…"

"Damn it Sora! Three years! We were together for three _years_ and you cheated on me when I went to visit my grandparents for three _weeks._ I loved you! I would have done anything for you! I would have let you go if Ryouki would make you happier!" His face grew hot as he spoke and each statement came out a little louder, though he felt his words were barely whispered.

"Yamato," she said, inching closer to him, "I never wanted to hurt you. I loved you too. I still do."

She leaned in and before Yamato knew what was happening, he could taste her chapstick. She pressed her lips firmly against his, like she used to when they were together.

Yamato didn't know how long it took him to break away. It was only a few seconds, but the argument that took place in his head seemed to go on much longer. There was a part of him that still wanted to be with her, that wanted their kiss to go on forever. Another part of his processed the fact that Sora was cheating on the guy she had cheated on him with.

But his better judgment did prevail, and as he broke away he jumped to his feet. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Sora looked half shocked as she looked up at him. "I don't know…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—,"

Yamato shook his head and turned away from her. As he walked to the door he could feel himself shaking. He wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling but he knew it was overwhelming him.

The door slammed shut while Sora sat on her bed, wondering what she had just done.


	4. Chapter the Fourth

_**Too Young**_

_**Chapter the Fourth**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hikari was pacing back and forth in her room. She was nearly panicking and trying to keep under control.

It wasn't working well.

A week. She was almost a week late. She had waited six agonizing days for her period to start, and now she wasn't sure she would get it at all.

Hikari stopped walking and put her hand on her stomach. She imagined something growing within her. But she couldn't be pregnant, she was only fifteen. She was still a child herself, there was no way she could have one of her own. The idea made her sick, sad, and terrified.

A knock on the door caused the girl to jump. "Come in," she called, voice shaking slightly.

"Just saying goodnight, 'Kar. I'll probably be gone before you get up tomorrow so I'll see you after practice."

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight," she responded in an intentionally uninterested voice.

Taichi's fingers lingered on the doorknob. He opened his mouth to speak, but his brows crinkled and he closed it. He wanted to ask how she was doing, to tell her that he was available if she wanted to talk. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't convinced that after her week of rebellion things had just gone back to normal. Something was up, and he wanted her to confide in him.

But Taichi knew it was pointless. Hikari was never one to share her problems with others. She didn't want to be a burden, or something stupid like that. He didn't understand it, but he knew he couldn't fight it until she was ready to come to him.

"'Kar?"

Hikari's head snapped back up to him. She seemed to have forgotten he was there. "Hmm?"

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," she said. A small, unwelcome smile found its way to her lips. "I love you too."

She watched Taichi close the door behind him and fresh panic set in. What would Taichi think of her if she were pregnant? Would he blame her? Would he blame himself? She wished that she had left the library earlier that night, maybe that would have prevented all this from happening. Or if she'd gone home a different way. Or maybe nothing bad would have happened if she had worked on her math homework before her history homework. Or maybe…

Hikari grabbed her head with her hands and doubled over. She couldn't continue thinking this way. It didn't matter what _could_ have happened; the only thing that mattered was what did happen. She left the library, walked down the Avenue to get home, and woke up in a deserted alleyway not far from there the next morning with her clothes sloppily put together and bruises covering her body.

Sitting at the edge of her bed, Hikari let her face drop into her hands and began to cry silently. She was not even willing to try to remember the details—any details—about that night, just knowing what had happened to her was more than enough to face. But now there might be undeniable proof growing inside of her.

At fifteen she was supposed to be worried about acne and gossip and if a boy liked her. The prospect of having a baby shouldn't even enter her mind. But try as she might, she could think of nothing else.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A Saturday night sitting at home alone was unusual for Yamato. Saturday night often found him at Taichi's or with his band mates hanging out, having a good time. Seldom did he spend it in the empty apartment he barely considered home.

He could have gone out. Ryouki, Yutaka, and Akira had gone to a bar and of course he had been invited. But Yamato did not want to see any more of Ryouki than he needed to, especially after he and Sora had kissed.

That was the real reason he had stayed in that night. He was brooding. All week his mind had been focused on what had happened in Sora's room. He played it over and over in his mind, every time scolding himself for even being there. If he had only rejected her invitation they never would have kissed. He wouldn't have to think about how much he missed kissing her.

"Damn it," he muttered aloud, finally setting aside his guitar, which had been resting unused on his lap for the better part of an hour. He stood and stretched, taking his time while watching the snow fall past his window, quick and heavy.

There was a hard knock on the door. Yamato flinched, surprised by the sound. He glanced at his phone. It was after two in the morning. Who would be here this late?

Yamato walked out of his room and through the kitchen to the door. He was going to send off whoever was rude enough to bother him at this hour, so he could go back to his room and sulk in peace.

He forced the door open, ready to give a few choice words to his visitor, but immediately froze.

Hikari stood outside his apartment, soaking wet from the snow, hand raised to knock again. She dropped it slowly, watching his face as it softened at the sight of her.

"Hikari? What are you doing here?"

She stared at him with wide eyes. She looked lost, afraid even. "I, uh…I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."

Hikari turned to leave but Yamato reached out and grabbed her hand. He could feel that her whole body was shaking from the cold and noticed that she didn't even have a coat on. He pulled gently on her arm and she followed him silently into the apartment.

Yamato led her to his room before letting go of her. She did not follow him in, but stood in the doorway as he rummaged around in his closet. After a couple minutes he returned to her, t-shirt, sweater, and boxers in his hands. "I couldn't find any shorts," he explained, nodding back at the pile of clothes on the closet floor. "But everything's clean," he added, hoping for a smile.

Hikari did not acknowledge his attempt at humor. She took the clothes from his hands. "Thanks," she whispered, turning from him and entering the bathroom.

Yamato waited patiently for her. When she emerged he took her soaking wet clothes from her and threw them into the dryer.

"Okay, Hikari," he said after they had walked into the living room and sat down on the worn out grey couch. "What's up?" he asked calmly, trying not to sound as concerned as he was, in case it scared her off.

She pulled her legs up onto the couch and hugged them to her body. "I'm sorry if I woke you," she whispered into her knees.

"It's fine, I was still up."

"I didn't know where else to go."

Yamato waited for her to continue, but she seemed to become focused on the empty glass resting on the coffee table. "Hikari?"

She turned to look at him and Yamato could see that she was crying. "I don't know what to do," she said, her voice quivering.

"What happened? Whatever it is, I'll help you. But you have to talk to me."

Hikari took hold of a lock of black hair and began to play with it. She was trying to find the words, trying to find the courage to say them. "Will you go somewhere with me?" she said finally.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

They waited until Hikari's jeans had dried before setting out into the cold. The snow had let up but Yamato insisted she wear a hoodie over the shirt and sweater she had already put on. They walked in silence most of the way; Hikari leading the way against the wind, Yamato only a step behind. He had asked her where they were going, but she only looked at him, as if she expected him to read her mind.

Finally Hikari came to a stop. Yamato looked around but the only thing nearby that was open was a twenty-four hour convenience store. He couldn't imagine what she wanted him to go with her here for.

She started walking again and Yamato followed her into the store. She glanced around incessantly as she made her way down the aisle. Yamato looked around uncomfortably. He was surrounded by feminine products, condoms, pregnancy tests, and those medicines for yeast infections. (He wasn't sure what those were, and he didn't want to know.)

Yamato almost walked into Hikari who had stopped abruptly. "Uh, Hikari, do we have to stop in this aisle?" he asked anxious. The tampons were on his right, the pregnancy tests on his left. It was all around uncomfortable.

"Yamato," she said staring at the shelf.

"Yeah?" He didn't get it. He watched her stare intently at the shelf and it slowly hit him. "Hika, you don't need one of those or something, right? Right?"

She reached into the hoodie pocket and pulled out her wallet. "Yamato, I can't buy it. I'm too scared. I…"

Yamato realized what she was asking and sighed deeply. "Alright, okay, I can do it. Let's just hurry." He grabbed a test off the shelf as if it might be diseased, and Hikari handed over her wallet.

They walked quickly to the register, Yamato now leading. Hikari kept her eyes on the ground. They were greeted by an overly friendly sales clerk named Kiki who despite her wide smile, could not hide the fact that she was judging the two of them quite harshly.

"Hikari," Yamato began, as they exited the convenience store. He looked down at her, not knowing what to say. He wasn't sure how to feel. He was angry, but he didn't know at whom. He was afraid for her, for what it would mean if that test were positive.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. This was Taichi's little sister standing next to him. This wasn't something he could make better. She was only Takeru's age.

_Oh no._ What if it was Takeru's baby?

Suddenly Yamato's anger had found an outlet. Takeru, that irresponsible prick. What was he thinking touching Hikari?

Hikari must have seen the anger on his face because her eyes grew wide and she bit her bottom lip. "Please don't hate me," she pled.

"Hikari, no, I don't hate you!" He stared into her eyes, seeing her struggle not to start crying again. It would be his fault if fresh tears fell down her porcelain skin. He didn't want to make her cry, to make her hurt worse than she already was. He reacted without thinking, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest.

Her body went rigid at first but then she grabbed onto the sides of his jacket and collapsed into him. Yamato patted her head lightly, shushing into her hair in an effort to keep the tears back. They stood like that for a long while, until Yamato remembered that they were standing in the frigid air at an ungodly hour.

"Let's get you home."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Yamato walked Hikari home with one arm around her. It felt right, like he could at least do something, even if it was only to help shield her from the cold. They entered the apartment as quietly as possible. Luckily for both of them Taichi could sleep through anything.

"You should take it now," Yamato advised as he handed her the plastic bag. "Ah, ah, no arguments," he chided when she opened her mouth to protest.

"Will you stay here?"

"Yeah, I'll stay here."

They sat cross-legged outside the bathroom door waiting for the test to register.

"'Kari," Yamato began awkwardly, "do you want to talk about it?"

Hikari turned her head slowly towards him. It looked as though he had asked a question she had never even considered.

Her silence did not satisfy Yamato. There were too many things running through his mind to accept nothing as an answer. "Is it Takeru's?"

"What? No! It's not…his."

A relieved sigh escaped from within Yamato's chest. "Then who—?"

"It's been fifteen minutes."

Hikari made no effort to move so Yamato clamored back up and got the test himself. It was the moment of truth. He looked down and saw a small blue plus sign clearly visible on the stick. Yamato dropped it and reached manically for the box. Maybe a plus sign really meant negative. It was just some sick joke meant to confuse the person, it had to be.

"I am, aren't I?"

Yamato dropped the box too. He looked at Hikari, watched her stand apprehensively with one arm across her stomach and the other raised so that her fingers covered her mouth. She didn't need him to answer; the look on his face said it all. She was pregnant.

Yamato caught Hikari as she sank to the floor, unable to stand. "It's going to be okay," he promised, wiping the tears that were falling incessantly. He held her, rocking her gently, waiting for her to catch her breath. "Hikari, I need you to tell me who the father is."

"I don't…want to…talk about it," she sobbed.

"I know, I know. But please, you need to tell me."

"You'll tell Taichi."

"I won't. Cross my heart."

"…I don't know."

"You can trust me."

"No." She paused to hiccup. "I mean I don't know."

"You don't know? You mean you don't know who he is? Are there options?" He couldn't believe it. He couldn't picture Hikari as a promiscuous girl. Or as a girl who wouldn't bother to get a guy's name before going to bed with him.

She shook her head. "I was…I was…" She inhaled deeply. It was the moment of truth. Now or never. She had to admit to it once and for all. "I was raped."


End file.
